the true love of Jelsa
by UchihaUzumaki723n1010
Summary: on a sudden adventure jack goes to Arendelle & crashes Elsa's party wheel he is at the party he falls for the ice queen Elsa & from there their adventure/romance begins...disclaimer i own none of the rights to frozen or rise of the guardians all rights still belong to there rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

**THE TRUE LOVE OF JELSA**

 **A JACK FROST AND ELSA LOVE STORY**

 **WRITTEN BY**

 **UchihaUzumaki723n1010**

 **chapter 1**

 **we bring you to Arendelle the home of Elsa the ice queen and her sister Anna where they are having a party.**

 **anna can you bring over the punch please. Elsa asked**

 **sure. answered Anna.**

 **with that said Anna walks over to the table that Elsa is setting cups on and places the punch bowl on the table. thanks anna said elsa.**

 **no problem, Elsa the gusts are starting to show up should i open the gates and let them in? anna asked.**

 **yes you can let them in anna. answered elsa.**

 **this party is fun i just wish i could ice skete. said a gust at the party.**

 **you can elsa. elsa used her ice powers to freeze over the court yeard.**

 **wow this is amazing. said krisoff.**

 **elsa i cant ice skete. anna said as she tried to keep her balance on the ice skates.**

 **elsa who is that standing over there by the punch table? did you invite him? anna asked.**

 **no i didn't invite him. let me go over there and talk with him. i will be back anna. elsa said.**

 **excuse me but you were not invited to this party. said elsa**

 **i know i just decided to crash the party for i was in town. said the unknown gust.**

 **who are you? elsa asked.**

 **me i am jack frost a guardian. you can see me? how? said jack.**

 **that's cause i am the ice queen elsa of Arendelle my sister anna saw the guy standing next to you who is not on the gust list. hold on jack grads take this man out of the now that that's taken care of the reason i can see you is cause i have winter powers too and i believe in you jack. answered elsa.**

 **jack stirred deeply into the eyes of elsa with loving feelings.**

 **jack hello jack come back to me. elsa said.**

 **sorry i was taken aback by your beauty. jack answered.**

 **jack makes it snow and makes a snow woman and snowman together of elsa and him side by side.**

 **wow jack that's beautiful. elsa said**

 **elsa can i take you out on a date? jack asked**

 **sure hows tomorrow? elsa asked.**

 **sounds good. answered jack.**

 **The next day elsa is having a bad day she is spiraling out of control, her powers are going crazy. jack shows up for there date at 2:00pm to got out on the town of Arendelle and he wants to take elsa to Burgess Pennsylvania, United States where he is from.**

 **elsa are you alright? jack asked.**

 **my powers are spiraling out of control jack. help me! you got to take me away from Arendelle somewhere far till this passes. please! i don't want to hurt any of my people. elsa exclaimed**

 **well i have a place to take you to it's were i live Burgess Pennsylvania, United States. is that far enough for you? jack said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE TRUE LOVE OF JELSA**

 **A JACK FROST AND ELSA LOVE STORY**

 **WRITTEN BY**

 **UchihaUzumaki723n1010**

 **Chapter 2**

 **we now bring you to Burgess Pennsylvania, United States were jack frost is from. Jack and Elsa just arived there and the two are welcomed by north, bunnymund, tooth fairy and sandy. jack says "guys this is elsa she is like me she has powers over winter too." elsa said "i was born with these powers and they are getting stronger" north said to jack " whell you were at this party that you didnt get invited to the moon it has chosen this girl you call elsa to be a guardian like us oh also the moon said to us she is to be your wife down the line in time." jack responed "wow! i cant believe she will be my wife than again i can cause im falling in love with her, as for her being a guardian thats great! she can help us defeat pitch black the nightmare king." north said " why didn't i think of that, jack you are geanues!" elsa said " i hate to break up the reuion talk, but im not guardian material or am i? and whos this pitch black dued?" Jack said " pitch is one nasty dued he is the king of all nightmares and if you run into him be prepraded for a fight that you just might not win" north interurpted jack "or if you are lucky you like jack here you will win against him."**

 **jack started to talk again " north look the lights on the globe are going out again just like they did a year ago." bunny said " hes back pitch is back and out for us again, but he doesnt know we have elsa this time on our side." elsa awnserd " what do i do to help jack my power is at its strongest it uncontrolable. i cant controle it jack." jack said "i can help you, north and i will figure somthing out in the mean time try staing calm." elsa took a deep breath in and out she did this tim she was calmer more relaxed . jack and north found a way for elsa to controle her powers and that way its jack he can by giveing her a kiss true loves kiss, she will be able to controle her powers cause north created a lipboom for jack to put on then he kisses elsa and her powers are controled as long as they have true loves kiss. north said" jack this lipboom put it on before we battle pitch then kiss elsa with true loves kiss, you do have true love for elsa right? if not this wont work." jack anwserd " yes i do i love her with all of me if thats not true love than i dont know what is."**

 **jack ,elsa, north, bunny, tooth and sandy all hop in on the big red sligh and go to find jamie the one light still light like a year ago. There saprise he has grown taller since last year. he saw jack and said "your all back i know youd come back. who is she, is she a new guradian jack? " jack said to jamie " yes this is elsa she is here to help us fight pitch again hes back jamie he wants us and all of the childern not beliveing in us is his way of getting rid of us as usual." jamie said "but my friends and I we all still belive, well at i thought they did. i guess im the only one who still does pitch must have gotten to them just like last year. so elsa how can you help them? do you have powers over winter like jack frost?" elsa replaied to jamie "yes i do and im know as the ice queen were im from. I was born with these powers and my sister when we were little got hurt by them so she has two tone hire color now. jack?" jack answered "yes elsa." elsa looked at him and she said "can i talk to in just us for a seceoned."**

 **jack nooded his head and said yes then he flow elsa and him away from the others to talk alone. jack said "what did you want to talk about elsa?" she garbed jacks waist and pulled him in closer to her own body and she kissed him passionately. when she finished jack was beat red all over witch was a first for him cause he he is a spirit and is not alive yet. The moon told him if fell in love with a woman who had powers over winter like him and she fell in love with him back and they kissed only after pitch black was defeted for good under the full moon jack would be turned to a human in his late 20's like elsa so they can be together till they die of old age. elsa said "jack earth to jack frost your spaceing look its pitch hes here. what do we do? do we get the others or fight him ourselfs?" jack said " i'll hold him off elsa you go get the others are only in the back yead of jamie's house" "ok ill get them there inside stll with jamie right?" elsa asked "yes go!" said jack**

 **elsa went insid and got north ,bunny , tooth and sandy she told jamie to stay inside till she sid it was clear and safe. jack "long time no see pitch seames like people believe in you again i see. so your back to take your revenge on us than?" pitch "yes im out for my revenge and i see you have a new guradian who is she." elsa " my name is elsa and im the ice queen, im from Arendelle." north "shes jacks girlfriend mess with her and jack will kick you ass harder then last time we fought you." elsa "and if you hurt jack or mess with him i will kick your ass for him (big smile)" pitch " enough lets fight already."**

 **the fight begins pitch makes the first move but elsa counter attacks with her ice powers knocking pitch on his ass. bunny chimes in with his booomarang and it hits pitch twice in the head. than jack uses his powers to finish him off with help from elsa together there powers freeze him and he dies from frost bite lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TRUE LOVE OF JELSA**

 **A JACK FROST AND ELSA LOVE STORY**

 **WRITTEN BY**

 **UchihaUzumaki723n1010**

 **chapter 3**

 **North "hes dead wow!" bunny "you two killed pitch. i heard that pitch was gay and he married a spirit guy named jimmy black and they adopted a kid who died in a tragic car accdent last year after he was defted by us." tooth "i heared the kids name was cupcake jamie's friend." jack "does jamie know she died." jamie walked over. "hey so i over heard and yeah i know cupcake died last year i went to her wake and funeral." north "jack tonights a full moon you and elsa must go or you will miss your date." jack and elsa "oh yeah see you guys"**

 **Jack says to elsa " i love you with my wole being and im ready to become a human again and live my life with you elsa of arendelle and get married to you and have kids with you hopfully they will be born with powers over winter like us oh did i not tell you when i become human again i still get to keep my powers and be a guradian with you." elsa says to jack " thats great im really happy jack. my sister will love you and so will her husband to be Kristoff Bjorgman. oh man i forgot im her maide of honer and the weddings in a few days jack we need to go back to Arendelle. your gonna be my date to the wedding." jack said "alright lets say goodbye to everyone but frist i need to do this...(jack grabs elas and they kiss passionately under the full moons rays witch turns jack human again, but he still has his power over winter like the moon promised him so he and elsa can be gurdians together.)...i love you elsa queen of Arendelle." elsa "i love you too jack "**

 **North ,tooth, bunny and sandy see jack and elsa walking back and see that jack hasent changed much other than his hight and voice a bit his hair is still the same, so is his skin and eyes the moon keep him the way elsa feel in love with him look, but made him human with the powers over winter like elsa so they can be gurdians together. jack says " well im sorry guys but me and elsa must get back to Arendelle for her sisters wedding in a few days. north interupeted jack " is elsa's powers under control." jack answered " im her control and so is her sister Anna we are her way of controling her powers with our love for her." elsa " jack lets go we must get going now." elsa and jack catch a plane all the way back to Arendelle.**

 **And who be the ones to welcome them back home none other it is anna and kristoff with olaf and sven. when elsa is not alone anna says" elsa whos that guy next to you and hes handsome." elsa answers " this is my soul mate jack frost he's from the united states of america and lives in Burgess Pennsylvania." "its nice to meet you jack, im anna elsa's sister and this is kristoff my husband. " said anna "nice to meet you too jack its about time the queen found her soulmate." said kristoff "hi im olaf and i like warm hugs. its nice to meet you mr jack. oh and this raindeer next to me is sven say hi sven." olaf said. sven gave jack a big wet raindeer kiss as a hello.**

 **Jack said "its nice to meet you all finaly ill be staying here in Arendelle with elsa from now on right elsa?" "thats right jacks moving in to the castle waith us anna and kristoff we have the rooms to spare so i said he can move in with us. since he wants to stay by myside." elsa answered. anna and kristoff took sven and olaf and they went for a walk around the town as they saw that elsa wanted to be alone with jack. anna said " we will be back in a hour and a half see you then elsa." elsa and jack went inside the castle to the queens chambers were they would make sweet love for the first time. jack laid down his snow queen on her bed he then made it snow in her room a light snow and frosted over her windows.**

 **Jack began to kiss elsa on the bed he than took his sweater and t-shirt off first. elsa said "oh my god what a body you have jack frost." they kissed somemore and jack undressed elsa of her dress, bra and underwere till she was in her bithday suite, than he took the rest of his clothes off till he was also in his birthday suite and they then made sweet love till the two were interupted by anna knocking at the bedroom door asking if they were desent and if she could come in. elsa and jack answered in unisen "hold on anna we are not dressed yet just give us a minute." (they quickly got dresses and elsa unlocked the bedroom door.) than they said in unisen "yes we are come in anna the door is unlocked."**

 **Anna opened the door walked inside and said "elsa and jack i think that as queen elsa you need to get married soon, so Arendelle can have a king too. kristoff is to be the next king and im to be the next queen. if you say jack is the real deal and hes your soulmate than how about the two of you get married. i know you really havent dated long, but elsa you cant rule Arendelle by yourself. kristoff and i think it would be best for the kingdom to have two rulers over it then one." elsa answered "i think you and kristoff are right anna, but its not for me to decied when jack and i get married he needsto first ask me to be his wife then we can go from there." jack chimed in "i want to date her for a couple of years then ill ask her to be my wife and if she says yes then we can plan the wedding then."**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE TRUE LOVE OF JELSA**

 **A JACK FROST AND ELSA LOVE STORY**

 **WRITTEN BY**

 **UchihaUzumaki723n1010**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Back at the headquters of north there is truble coming for the guardians pitches husaband jimmy black is out for revange on them. With jack and elsa now they get a surprise viset from the rest of the guardians who showed up to Arendelle. just as jack and elsa were leaving for a romantic date in the woods for a picnic at sunset they stopped when they heard and saw north, bunny, tooth and sandy coming over to them. Jack said Hey guys whats going on? Why are you all here in Arendelle? "A being of evil has shown its presence." North said**

 **Jack asked so who is it this time? "He's name is Jimmy Black," North started to speak, " what we know about him is th-" "This guy is bad news," Bunny said, "Hes's stronger than pitch." Tooth said " so how are we to fight him and win if he is stronger than pitch was?" "we need more allies." North said calmly. Elsa said "so is there anyone you all know who can be our allies and help us stop him?" Sandy created the...the figure of a woman, a cloud and a few "Z"s with his sand. North asked, " do you think that's wise?" Elsa asked "what is sandy saying I dont get it. Can somebody tell me it is sandy is telling us we should do?"**

 **Sand shook his head. Bunny said " it seems like we have no other choice." Tooth said " we're going to what the human kids call 'Dream LAND'." Sandy sprinkled his sand on everyone and shut his eyes. Before Jack and Elsa could protest they were asleep. Anna was looking for sister to go over her plans for the big ball, but she could not find her, but Anna was not looking in the right place. The Guardians and Elsa woke in front of what looked like a giant gate guarding the doors of a castle. Jack said " wow! were are we? what is this place? its nothing I have ever seen." "This is Dream Land," North said "It's home to every dream ever dremt." There was a river of dreamt sea creatures swimming. The animals and plants were all dreamt. The path up to the castle was a long cloud.**

 **Elsa looked to Jack...Jack looked to Elsa and said "don't worry my love remember i human like you now with powers quite the same to yours. we will never be torn apart by anything." " Our business is inside this castle." North said as he knocked on the castle doors. the double doors opened to a beautiful room with 15th century france decorations and paintings at the end of the room also the paintings moved and millions of blank canvases were being painted by themselves. North said aloud, "We need your help." A woman with a pale face and a white floor length long sleeved dress walked down from the throne, " I lay dormant in another wold since man first dreamt, recording every dream to ever be dreamt." she stooped in front of North, maybe one foot shorter than him, "I have invented every nursey rhyme the adults sing to their children and I fight away the nightmares. What brout you here in my realm that was so urgent?"**

 **Bunny said " Pitches husband Jimmy Black is out for revange on all of us here before you for killing his beloved Pitch Black. " I didn't do anything," the woman said simply, "Jimmy Black is none of my business." North said " we all know that, but we all wouldn't be here asking for you help if this was someone could defeat by ourselves. We need reinforements to help us defeat Jimmy for he is way more stonger than Pitch was. Will you please help us?" "No child knows I exist," she said " how am I supposed to use my abilities in the human world?" Tooth begged, Dame Sognare, we need you." Jack said " Please we really need you and I can bet there is a child that knows you exist out there somewhere Dame Sognare." "Will you please help us out?" said Elsa**

 **"Has any child heard of me? Dame Sognare said. "I am not in any pice of literature or Story ever told." North said "We all know one young lad who believes in all of us make belive or deamed up characters in fairy tales and his name is Jimie Bennett. I know he dose." "Inpu!" A small slim featureless figure appeared in front of Dame Sognare, "Keep recording the dreams." The imp emitted a tune from a flute and disappeared. North said " So does that mean you are going to help us Dame Sognare?" She led the Guardians and Ice Queen out of her castle, "I never call Inpu out unless I have to." " We'll take that as a 'yes'," Bunny said with a bit of excitement.**

 **"You can complain later." Bunny said. "Let's go." Sandy sprinkled sand on the guardinans' and Elas's eyes. They woke up in HQ. Bunny looked at Dame Sognare and asked North in a whisper, "Why doesn't she have facial features?" North said in a whisper back to Bunny "I'm not sure. Why don't you ask her." "Dame Sognare?" The woman turned to him. "Do you need something?" Bunny asked quickly, "Why don't you have a face?" "I appear like this because no child has thought of me." She sighed and with a somewhat echo in her voice. "You could say I'm a blank canvas." Elsa said "Someone out there will believe in you I just know it, I know I do Dame Sognare."**

 **"How are we going to defeat Jimmy Black?" Dame asked. "North?" Jack qustioned. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" North said "Yeah and I think it just be crazy enouth to work out in the end for us. Jack, Elsa go get the rest of the Calvary and lets kick some ass." "Before we all go off." Tooth asked. "Where is Jimmy Black?" North pointed to the glowing globe in middle of HQ. Then he said to everyone. "Right now he is about 7 hours away from where we are at HQ. So it looks like he will be here fast by how the dark shadow is moving along the globe." "Hopefully seven hours is enough time for us to prepare." Bunnymund said with a bit of concern.**

 **North said "if we work fast it should be." Everyone got to work. Jack and Elsa went to do some training to get prepared for the big battle that was coming. and the rest did the same. "We souldn't underestimate him." Bunnymund said. Tooth put in a word, "North, what about Dame Sognare?" North said "well before she can help us we need to be able to see what her abilities are and if she can even use them here. Since she is right no one knows about her cause they dont know she even exist. we need to bring Jamie Bennett here right away." "Well, lets bring him here." Tooth said quickly. In walks Jack and Elsa. "Were on it. Me and Elsa will get him." said Jack. North said "I'm going, my sleigh is faster." Elsa said to North. "than we me and Jack are coming with you to get him." "no." North said " you stay and train, I won't be long." North walked out to his sleigh and rode away.**

 **Jack said to Elsa "Come on lets get back to our training, but this time I'm not going to get beatten by you again babe. I will beat you this time." Elsa said " I wouldn't be to sure about that Jack hun for I am the snow queen or did you forget, my love?" North landed his sleigh on the roff of Jamie's home and waited for him to investigate. Out came Jamie from his home. He saw the sleigh on his roof and he know right away it was North. He yelled out to him in excitement. " Hey its you! are the others with you? my it feels like its been so long. what is going on? are we going kick some bad guys buts? if so I'm so in,lets go!" Without hesitation, North pulled Jamie into the sleigh and they flew to HQ. Jamie said "So are we going to be saving the world from the forces of evil and darkness again like last time? where are you taking me to, oh are you taking me to see HQ finally?**

 **North drove the sleigh to HQ " we have no time to lose." he said. Jamie said " what's going on North? why the hurry for? will you please fill me in?" "Yes, and I'm afraid we have no time to waste here." North said as he opened the doors to HQ. " A being we assume to be Pitch Black's spouse is out to seek revenage." Jamie said " alright how can I help out?" The rest of the Guardians, Elsa and Dame Sognare spotted him. Tooth was quick to inform Jamie, "This man who calls himself Jimmy Black is more powerful than Pitch therefore which is why we had to get some added help." Jamie asked "So what is it that I can do to help you all, I am still just a kid. I'm only 12 years old, not even a teenager yet and I'm still growing." Elsa looked over at Jamie. "Hello, you must be Jamie. Jack has told me so much about you."**

 **Jamie said "He has cool! My name is Jamie Bennett and you are?" Elsa smiled, " I am Elsa Queen of Anderelle." Jack said to Jamie "Elsa is my girlfriend Jamie. She has snow powers like I do. Oh also Jamie the moon made me a human so that I can be with Elsa, but don't worry the moon let me keep my snow powers as well as letting me stay a Guardian." "I didn't expect that." Jamie said "but okay." Jamie saw the last two Guardians and greeted them. Bunnymund said " Hey kid how's your sister the lil ankle biter doing?" "She's doing well." Jamie chimed. Bunny said " Glad to hear that kid." Sandy madesand images above his head to hello. Than North interupted them and said "Everyone look at Globe we must hurry he's almost here." "North" Tooth spoke. "what about Dame Sognare?" North said " Oh right." Jamie said "who? I can't see anyone else but you all. Wait I have heard of that name before. Is she here right now. My mom's mom so that's my grandma she told me a story about a lady with that name when I was little."**

 **Dame Sognare appeared as her figureless, featureless self. Jack said "Yes Jamie the story your grandma told you back when you were little are about Dame Sognare, she is real just like the rest of the Guardians and what we need from you Jamie is for you to truly believe that she is real so that she can be seen and use her powers to help us defeat Jimmy Black who is way more powerful than Pitch Black was. Can you do that for us like you did with all of us Jamie?" Jamie nodded but the only thing he could picture was a blank figure. Than Dame Sognare appered as her figureless, featureless slef and greated Jamie, "hello." Jamie said " hi you must be Dame Sognare. I'm Jamie Benette." Dame gave her hand and said with her soothing voice, " It's nice to meet you." Jamie took her hand and said "Same to you."**

 **Dame pulled her hand away. "I can use my abilities outside in this world now." she turned to Jamie. " I need your help to use them." Jamie said "Me? how can I help you to use them?" "I inagine you are a daydreamer." Dame began " what I need you to do is imagine anything for me and I can use it." Jamie said "Alright" Than he began to inagine something. He imaginaed a dragon that had big wings and could breath powerful fire.**


End file.
